No More Wasted Time
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: It's A bird, It's A plane, It's Wasting My Time I think The sequel. Jude and Quest are happy So are Tommy and Sadie. But there are so many lies and secrets that can tear everyones world apart.
1. Same Thing Every Morning

**A/N: **I'm back. So many of you asked for a second part and after much deliberation, I've decided on it. Welcome to the sequel. Full of twist, turns, lies, and oh yes heartache. So here it goes I hope you like it. So here it goes enjoy. The saying in the Italics are made up by me. They're words I live by and they will be in every chapter and in the end they will basically tell the story.

**Disclaimer: **Let me think do I own Instant Star if I did this would not be a Fanfic this would be an Instant Star Mini-movie. I don't own anything people.

**Chapter 1: **Same Thing Every Morning

* * *

_In time I can learn to forgive your mistakes._

**It's been three years since Quest came back. Everything's been going good. Me and Tommy have been getting along even better than before, Sadie and I are back to how we used to be friends sort of, My music career is doing exceptionally well, Shay and I have spent a lot of time together he's my best friend. Jamie and Kat got married and went off to college together, they're happy, and Aqua's beautiful she looks just like Quest. Tommy's great with her he loves her to death. I keep coming back to Tommy things have been even better between us since that night he told me how he felt. Quest is wonderful he's out of town a lot and we are good happy and everything. I love Quest to death we have a child and he's great I really do love him even when he is drunk he's even better. It's Aqua's birthday today and we're throwing her a birthday party at the house.**

"Wake up birthday girl. Time for you to get dressed." _I walked into her room and picked her up from her bed. I'm not sure sometimes if she's happy to see me or shocked because I'm actually home._

"Daddy, It's my birtday." **She gave Quest a hug and got down and ran out of the room into the living room.**

"Mommy it's my birtday." **She ran and gave Jude a hug and a kiss as Quest came down the stairs looking a little sad and upset.**

"I know, why don't you go get in the tub I already ran the water and I'll be in there in a minute to wash you." _Quest doesn't look happy. He's like his a lot whenever he comes home and he has to wake up Aqua he comes down stairs with that same look_.

"Hey babe, how's everything going?" _I can't believe she is doing all this for a three-year-old birthday party_.

"It's good. Hey what's wrong?" _Dumb question I already know what's wrong._

"She did it again Jude. I woke her up and she was once again shocked or surprised or even upset to see me. Sometimes I get the feeling she doesn't like me." _She doesn't think I'm her father more like it._

"Don't be silly Quest, you're her father she loves you." _She is just surprised to see him ok that's it just keep telling yourself that Jude._

"Yeah but love and like are two different things." _She likes Tommy, she loves Tommy. But I'm her dad._

"Well you know why that is Quest, If you were around more she wouldn't be shocked or surprised to see you." _It's true he just got back two days ago from being gone for a month._

"Jude don't start you know I don't like leaving you two it's just that my job requires it. Hey I'd rather be here waking up to you and her every morning, you know that." **Quest gave Jude a hug and kissed her.**

"Well ok. I better go get her washed up. Listen for the door Tom and Sadie should be here in a minute." **Jude said as she started walking up the stairs.**

"Sadie?" Quest looked at Jude mortified by the mention of her name.

"Yeah my sister, Tommy's wife. Are you feeling ok babe?" _What the hell is wrong with him? His been acting strange every since Aqua accidentally called Tommy daddy. I guess I would to but still._

"Oh no I just, I thought she was out of town that's all. So Tommy and her are working it out that's good. Last time I talked to him he said they were near divorce." _That's what I was lead to believe._

"Yeah but they decided to work it out. Are you sure you're ok_?" He's starting to freak me out._

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey you better get up there before she lets out all the water." _This is going to be one hell of a birthday._

"Ok well you just, get dressed or whatever." _Strange but I guess it's nothing he would have told me if it were something._

"Hey Jude I love you." _Damn I really do I hope she knows that. I can't lose her I know Tommy and her are closer and I won't lose her to_ him.

"I love you too Quest_." He would tell me, Right?_

_But in time I can never forgive your lies._

* * *

**Sorry I know it was short but I need to know what you think before I continue. And after reading this it might be confusing and some of you might think you know what's going on, but I can tell you in this story nothings how it seems, looks, or feels. So you could guess right or you could guess wrong.**


	2. Thanks For Not Telling

**A/N: **I'm back. Thank you for the reviews, I didn't think most of the old readers woul like this because the last one ended so well. But I thought hey Jude's world isn't perfect so that's why I'm writing this one. Some people said that they think that Sadie and Quest hooked up, but I can neither confirm nor deny those statements. I can however say that in this story everyone has a secret and It's all about who's secret is bigger. So they will be little hints in here, Hope you like. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **Let me think do I own Instant Star if I did this would not be a Fanfic this would be an Instant Star Mini-movie. I don't own anything people.

**Chapter 2: **Thanks For Not Telling

* * *

_You can bury a secret like you bury a treasure,_

**Tommy and Sadie are coming. I don't know if I can stay cool with her here. Man I wish I was never in this situation I hate lying to Jude but I can't exactly ell her she and Tommy he's still my best friend even though I don't trust him with my wife. It's like they're back to the same old Tommy and Jude, he loves her she loves him but they can't be together but they're still really close. I know Tommy still loves Jude and apart of me thinks that Jude still loves Tommy, so I wonder if Tommy and Jude weren't married would they be together. That doesn't matter right now all that matters are me keeping quite and staying cool while they're here.**

"Quest are you going to get the door." **Jude was walking into the living room caring Aqua in her arms.**

"Oh yeah I was just. Hey baby look at you, you look so pretty in your birthday dress." _Sometimes I can't get over the fact that she looks like me more than Jude. But she did inherit a lot of things from _Jude.

"Quest the door." _Wonder what's wrong with him. I think he's keeping something from me._

"Hey Tom, Sadie come in have a seat everyone else should be arriving shortly." _Man I can't wait for this to be over._

"Uncle Tommy look at my dress isn't it pretty? It's my birthday today. Is that for me? We got a big cake. Did you miss me?" **Aqua was talking fast and even if she was just three her speech was pretty good so most of the time you could understand what she was saying.**

"Hi princess you look beautiful and yes this present is for you but you can't have it just yet. I missed you a lot." _Wow she's so big I can't believe she's three. _

"Hey Tommy hi Sadie. Sadie I love your hair I think the dark blonde makes you look smarter." **Jude joked with Sadie but she wasn't really lying Sadie did look less ditsy.**

"Yeah thanks. This place is nice, I can't believe this is my first time seeing it though." _I wonder how Quest is doing. I know he hates lying to Jude and I hate lying to Tom but I can't tell them._

"Yea thanks would you like a tour? I'm sure I can give you a quick one while we wait for the others." **Quest asked her because he wanted to get her alone so they could talk.**

"That would be nice. Thanks Quest, Tom I'll be back." _Thank G-D 'cause we really need to talk._

**Quest and Sadie leave and go upstairs to talk and Aqua goes to play in her playroom leaving Jude and Tommy alone and Sadie and Quest alone. We see Quest and Sadie talking first.**

"So, let's not beat around the bush Sadie. I haven't told Jude and I don't plan on it, but I really don't like lying to her. She's starting to get suspicious. She keeps asking me what's wrong and I can only go on so long with the whole Aqua not liking me story." **Quest and Sadie were in the guestroom talking on the bed.**

"You think I like lying to Tommy. He's getting suspicious to and it's harder to get out of the house at night. Jude is my sister and even though we don't get along sometimes I still care about her." **Sadie lay down on the bed and closed her eye and Quest did the same and Took Sadie's hand in his.**

"I know but we have to figure out what we're going to do. Sooner or later we're going to have to tell them something, but I promise I won't tell Jude or Tommy. _Man when Tommy finds out he's going to be out for blood._

**Back to Tommy and Jude in the living room. They're sitting on the couch talking**.

"So, listen Jude about last week." **Jude cut him off before he could finish**

"It's ok Tommy an if you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it. That sure is a long tour." _Man what the hell is taking them so long the house is big but it doesn't take that long to show a few rooms._

"Yea, you don't think they know do you?" _Tommy asked getting a little paranoid._

"No they would have said something or at least Quest would. I don't think Sadie would care." _She wouldn't care I mean you actually have to like the person in order to care what they're doing._

"You're probably right but Sadie has been acting really weird lately. The other day I woke up and she was gone." _I should care that she was gone but somehow I don't_.

"Yeah quest too but still I don't think they know I mean how could he, he's never home." **She was mad because he was never home and that's part of the reason why she did what she did.**

"Hey Jude I know you don't like to talk about it but. Why after what happened to you last year would Quest be ok with leaving you all the time." _I'll never understand that I couldn't leave Jude after hat happened to her._

"I told him to. I needed space and I got tired of him asking me if I was ok and badgering me all the time." _I didn't think that he would actually go back to the regular ways I thought maybe he would travel a lot less._

"Well I guess I understand. So how are you doing? I heard you stopped going to therapy, which must mean you're doing better." _I don't see how, I don't think I could ever get over what happened to her if it were me._

"Yeah days are better, I stopped looking over my shoulder and I'm not that scared anymore so I guess you could say I'm good." _I think I'm a lot less scared because of all the bodyguards._

"Anyway this party is it going to have pony rides and big scary clowns." **Tommy said getting up and picking up some of the party stuff off the table.**

"Yeah and clowns aren't scary, they're just not very funny when you get our age." _G-D I sound old and I'm only 20. _

"Our age huh you are still are kid, and clowns are scary. Hey when was this picture taken?" **Tommy was referring to the picture that Jude had of Tommy and Aqua asleep together in her little bed.**

"Oh a couple weeks ago. I came home and say you to and I couldn't resist. I'm am not a kid I'm 20 almost twenty-o." **She stopped realizing what she was about to say. It was kind of significant to her and Tommy. It wasn't' like they made a promise about something that was going to happen when she was 21 but it was something that was a bit weird when they talked about it.**

"You're almost 21. Hey that's a big deal. In the states you have to be 21 in order to legally drink. And Jude about the whole thing that happened last week I promise I won't tell Quest or Sadie." _I know what the big deal about her being 21 one is but I can't very well keep with my word so I'll just forget about it._

**Jude didn't say anything. Just then Sadie and Quest walked in and the room stayed quiet. It was as though Sadie and Quest had just walked in and everyone forgot what they were talking about. You could tell everyone had a big secret that no one else could find out about. From an outsiders point of view if they were to walk in it would be like walking into a room full of secrets and lies.**

_But like the treasure it will be dug up._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and this might Have been confusing but trust me everything will unfold in time so please keep reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	3. Notes, Flashback, and Secret Meetings

**A/N: **I'm back. Thank you for the reviews. In this chapter things come out a little more but not all the way there are some things in there that are pretty big hints so I've decided to have some fun. If you think you know what some of the secrets is PM me and if you guess right I'll send you a copy of the next chapter before it even gets posted. So if you want to try and figure it out go ahead. Love you all here it goes.

**Disclaimer: **Let me think do I own Instant Star if I did this would not be a Fanfic this would be an Instant Star Mini-movie. I don't own anything people.

**Chapter 3: **Notes, Flashback, and Secret Meetings

_You can run from your past into the present to hide your lies,_

**It's been two weeks since Aqua's birthday, three weeks since I've had to keep a secret from Quest and one more week till he leaves. I feel horrible about keeping quite about everything happened, but then that question that Tommy asked me keeps fluttering back, "_Why after what happened to you last year would Quest be ok with leaving you all the time." _I know I say I'm ok with him leaving but I wonder if his really on business or what. And what Tommy said about Sadie sneaking out and everything it makes me wonder, but I know Quest would never cheat on me but I wish he would tell me what's going on with him. I keep trying to forget about last year but I can't. **

**Flashback: One year 3 months ago.**

"**So that's it for today you did good today." _Tommy patted Jude on the head like she was a child._**

"**Yeah I know I always do well." _She swatted Tommy's hand and messed up his hair._**

"**Yeah well don't let it get to your big head. So when is Quest getting back?" _He turned and started messing with the soundboard. _**

"**Two days I think. Do you know what he went for this time?" _She rolled over next to him and grabbed his hand and made him look at her._**

"**No I thought you knew. Hey what the hell are you doing with my hand?" _She hade pulled out a bottle of red finger nail polish._**

"**Nothing." _She was trying to paint his nails and he tried to stop her._**

"**Jude don't you dare." _He pulled his hand back and she tried to grab it again but he resisted._**

"**Come on Tommy it'll be fun." _She pleaded and tried to give her best puppy dog look but it didn't work._**

"**Fun for you not for me." _He grabbed the polish and put it in the trash._**

"**Hey that was my favorite color. Whatever, I should get home it's getting late." _She got up and started walking to the door._**

"**Yeah I'll walk you out_." He stood up and grabbed his coat and started walking her out._**

_**When they got outside Tommy walked her to her car when three guys came up.**_

"**Jude Harrison?" _The first guy asked her._**

"**Yeah can I help you with something?" _She was a little scared but Tommy stood beside her making her more comfortable._**

"**Yeah you can, don't scream just get in the car." _The same guy pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at Jude and the other two followed suit and pulled out there guns one pointed at Jude and the other at Tommy. Jude was scared and didn't say anything she got in the car but Tommy was being heroic and tried to stop them and ended up being shot in the arm._**

_**She was held captive for almost a month with a ransom of 20,000 dollars. The guys were never caught Jude had been hurt but not bad but Tommy could not let it go he wanted to find them but never did.**_

**End of Flashback**

Jude was in the attic putting some boxes away and got startled by a coat hanger and knocked over a box when she started picking up the stuff she found a piece of paper with Quest's name written on it, it had just one sentence on it, _I can't keep this a secret much longer meet me tomorrow at 12. _Without even noticing it Jude started crying. This was it; the thing that proved Quest was keeping something from them. She ran downstairs and found Quest in the kitchen.

"Jude what's wrong?" **Quest walked over to her and tried to touch her but she pulled away.**

"I found this in the attic care to explain it." **She threw the note at Quest. He picked it up and read it then started laughing.**

"Jude this is an old note from Sadie." **Jude looked at him with a pissed off expression on her face, she didn't find humor in it. **

"This is from when she and I used to date it was a note she wrote me the day before we ended it." **Jude felt a little embarrassed. She had just made a scene over nothing.**

"Oh I'm sorry it's just, well I saw that and instantly thought. I should have known you would never cheat on me." **She gave him a hug and a kiss.**

"It's ok I would have thought something to. I have to go or I'll miss my plane." **He walked out the kitchen and she followed behind noticing the bags.**

"What you're leaving already?" _What the hell he just got back three days ago_.

"Yeah last minute thing, I'll be in Phoenix I should be back in about a week or two. Tell Aqua I'm sorry and that I love her. I love you." **He gave her a kiss and picked up his bags, there was a car out front she walked him to the car and kissed him one last time.**

"I love you to, call me when you get there, bye." **She waved as he drove off.**

**Still suspicious of the note she picked up the phone and called Tommy and asked him to come over. He was arrived ten minutes later. **

"Jude what's up you sounded urgent." **He walked in and sat on the couch.**

"I found this today in the attic, he said it was an old note from Sadie from when they were going out."  
**She handed him the note and he read it and then looked back at her.**

"And you don't believe him?" _Is it me or is she making a big thing out of nothing._

"I did then I found out that he had a last minute trip to Phoenix." _Great he thinks I'm crazy like all wives are when there husband says he has a business trip._

"Ok so what people do these things all the time especially in the music industry?" _She is acting crazy I don't do this when Sadie leaves town or doesn't come home._

"Tommy G-Major doesn't have contracts with Phoenix; they don't have contracts with Arizona." **At this Tommy realized what she was getting at, she was right Darius hated Arizona and most part of the western states. So he would never sign with Arizona. **

Back at the airport.

"Final boarding call for flight 189 to Huston Texas is now boarding." **The lady came over the speakerphone and announced.**

"This is the last time I doing this Sadie she starting to get suspicious." **Quest and Sadie walked and handed in their tickets to board the plane.**

"I know Tommy is to I told him I was going to California**." She took her seat in the plane next to Quest.**

"I told Jude I was in Phoenix. Sadie, whatever happens just remember I'm here for you. I love you

"Thanks Quest I love you too."

_But in time your past will run into your future and tell you secrets._

_Hope you enjoyed and don't foret to review and try the challenge to._


	4. Don't Pick Up the Phone

**A/N: **I'm back. Thank you for the reviews. Ok this chapter some might love some might hate but it had to be done. The song in here is background music like on movies when people are doing something while the music plays but they relate really well to what's going on. I had a hard time writing this, I don't know why. I hope you like it and there will be more on the way. Quest's last name is Donavan and Shay has a niece that's 3. Please review. And of course you can't have Wasting My Time I Think the Sequel without the soundtrack and a few originals from me like the one featured today.

**Disclaimer: **Let me think do I own Instant Star if I did this would not be a Fanfic this would be an Instant Star Mini-movie. I own the song but not the show.

**Chapter 4: Don't pick up the phone**

**G-D I can't believe I think Quest is cheating on me, I know he would never do something like that but I can't help but to think it. It's almost 12 mid-night and I'm keeping Tommy from his sleep because I'm being paranoid. Tommy shouldn't even be over here I still have very strong feelings for him and I don't know how to stay cool.**

**Tommy said Sadie does this stuff all the time so why isn't he worried like I am every time Quest leaves. Maybe he trusts her no I trust Quest, maybe he just doesn't love her. But why would he stay married to her. I'm so messed up and confused. I need a drink**.

_I trust you to love me and not hurt me,_

"So if Quest is lying what are you going to do." _Same thing I would do, kill him probably_.

"I honestly don't know, I'm praying that I'm just being paranoid but something tells me I'm not." _G-D I really hope so 'cause I don't know what I would do if he was._

"Well then I hope you're right, I'm mean about you being paranoid." _G-D I love this girl but she is so off limits, I wish we could go back to the first time we kissed I never would have said it didn't happen._

"Yeah maybe. I'm going to get another to drink you want something." _It's only my fifth why the hell is he looking at me like that he's had like six. Thank G-D Aqua is staying at Shay's I'd hate for her to see me like this._

"Yeah sure so is this your plan, to get me drunk you know and then well." _Hope so 'cause that would be nice._

"Dream on Quincy. So you're drunk wimp." _Ha Ha I'm half drunk so maybe I should shut up_.

"So what time do you think it is in Phoenix?" **Tommy stood up and walked over to the floor to lay down. The cold floor felt good.**

"I don't know Quest hasn't called he was suppose to but never did." **Jude got up and went to the shelves to look at the pictures when the phone rang.**

"Look that's probably him." **Tommy laughed he was definitely drunk Jude thought but she just answered the phone.**

"Hello." **Tommy really wasn't paying attention to what Jude was talking about, he started wondering around the room he walked in the kitchen to throw his bottle away and dropped the lid when he bent down he saw a piece of paper and picked up. Jude walked in the kitchen.**

"Who was it?" **Tommy started to unfold the note to read it so he really wasn't paying attention.**

"That was one of the guys Quests works with he was calling to see if Quest could go on the trip to Ontario tomorrow because he was sick and when I told him where Quest was he said that Quest isn't scheduled to go to the states for another month and that they haven't been doing out of country trips for about a year and a half. He lied to me Tommy; he's not in Arizona." **Jude sat down in her chair she couldn't believe it.**

"He's in Huston, I found this by the trash it say's something about a meeting at 12 noon at some place I can't make out and that there's a room at the Calhoun hotel room 63." **Tommy handed Jude the paper and she read it. Pissed of she stormed into the living room and found a phone book for the states.**

"What are you doing?" **Tommy looked at her quizzically they seemed to have forgotten they were drunk.**

"I'm calling my husband. Yes I'm calling because my husband left me this number; he's staying their room 63 name Quest Donavan. You can patch me through, ok thanks; you have a nice night to." _What the hell I'm going to kill him through the phone._

**Back in Texas Sadie and Quest had just gotten in from a meeting and Quest was in the shower when the phone rang Sadie picked up yelling at Quest.**

"Make sure to save me some hot water Quest. Hello Sadie Donavan speaking." **There was a long pause before the answer.**

"Sadie what the hell are you doing answering the phone. Never mind could you give my _Ex _husband a message for me I hope he's happy." **With that she hung up the phone just as Quest came out of the bathroom.**

"Who was that Sadie?" **She looked mortified and handed Quest the phone as she left the room.**

"Call your wife back she wasn't happy." **Quest looked shocked his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Sadie grabbed the wine bottle and opened it and drank straight from the bottle. Quest dialed the number expecting Jude to answer.**

"Hello." **Tommy's voice rang back in his head he heard it but couldn't believe it.**

"Tommy what the hell are you doing there shouldn't you be at home, Where the hell is Jude?" **Why the hell is Tommy at my house. OMG Jude she's been acting weird like she's keeping something from me she's not good at lying what the hell maybe she's cheating with Tommy, or maybe the 8 drinks I had at the club are getting to me. **

"She's kind of indisposed right now she'll have to call you back." **Before Tommy hung up he heard Jude in the background. **

"Tommy damn it, he hung up. What the hell is he doing there?" **Quest through the phone at the wall and grabbed a bottle and started drinking.**

"What's going on Quest why's my husband at your wife's house." **Sadie yelled at Quest and tried to stand up and noticed she couldn't.**

"I don't know Sadie ok." **He finished the bottle and started on a second. And before he knew it they were both drunk. **

"Quest I'm going to take a guess and say there sleeping together, G-D I hate Tommy." **She took another drink and passed it to Quest.**

"Yeah you're probably right, or I'm to drunk to know what the hell you're talking about." **He took a drink and passed it to Sadie and went to lye down on the bed and she followed behind him.**

"I don't care anymore screw them." **Quest leaned over and Kissed Sadie hard on the lips and she kissed back**

_**Everyone has a secret, everyone tells a lie, **__**Everyone's got a story that they're trying to hide.**_

**Back in to Tommy and Jude.**

"I knew he was cheating damn him and her, Damn them both. We don't need them." **Jude and Tommy started drinking again both full on their way passed drunk. They were lying down on the floor talking.**

"You're right Jude screw them." **Jude looked at Tommy with the same eyes she did when she was 16 and before thinking she leaned in and kissed him**.

_**And I keep telling myself that you don't need to know, **_**"_Cause if you knew then you'd probably let me go._**

**Sadie was unbuttoning Quest shirt as he started taking off hers and threw it to the floor and started kissing him again. She went for his pants when he stopped her.**

**Tommy leaned over Jude and started kissing her neck while fidgeted with his belt buckle. Tommy lifted her shirt and lifted his off and leaned back down to kiss her but she stopped him.**

"Are you sure?" **Sadie asked then reconnected her lips with Quest as undid her bra and removed her pants.**

"You want to do this." **Tommy said and Jude crashed her lips with his once more and removed the remainder of his clothes.**

_**So I hide my secret, and bury my past **__**I keep it hidden and lie every time you ask **__**I can't tell you what I'm keeping hidden **_'**_cause what I did is so forbidden _**_**So I'll stay quiet and keep on telling my lie **__**At least for now.**_

**Quest lifted Sadie from the couch and moved her to the bed loosing his clothes and laid her down and stared at her. **

_**Everyone makes mistakes once or twice, **__**Everyone makes decisions that they don't like**_

**Tommy took the rest of her clothes and started kissing her again then stopped to stare at her.**

_**And I want to tell you and I don't know what to do **_'**_Cause if you knew then me and you'd be through_**

"You're beautiful always." **Quest said then started kissing her again.**

"I love you." **Tommy didn't wait for her reply he just started kissing her again.**

_**So I hide my secret and bury my past **__**I keep it hidden and lie every time you ask **__**I can't tell you what I'm keeping hidden **_'**_cause what I did is so forbidden _**_**so I'll stay quiet and keep on telling my lie **__**At least for now**_

**Quest and Sadie lay next to each other starting to sober both knowing they would regret it the next morning**. "Another secret" **Quest said and kissed her again.**

_**You know I'm keeping some thing from you **__**and I know you're keeping some thing from me to**_

**Jude had her head on Tommy's chest not yet decided if she regretted it or not but she knew it shouldn't happen**. "Another Lie" **Jude said and kissed Tommy**.

_**But I won't tell you and you say you can't tell me either **__**and we know that we need space to take a breather**_

_** So I'll hide my secret (so can you) and bury my past (you too) **__**I'll keep it hidden (just like you) and lie every time you ask (It's what you do) **__**We both know we have to keep it hidden (Yeah you do) **_'**_cause what we did can't be forgiven _**_**So let's stay quiet and keep on lying **__**At least for now.**_

_But I don't trust you not to love someone else too._


	5. Did I Just Say That

**A/N: **I'm back. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I took so long, school started again so I had no time, but now I do. Well I was happy to see the responses and I think that chapter's going to be hard to top but I'll try. I'm extremely pleased that you liked the chapter but now I have to write the after math, which is going to be hard. So I hope you like it. It's Kind of short, boring, and a little blah but I needed this chapter to get on with the story. So I hope you review even if it's just to say PMS.

**Disclaimer: **Let me think do I own Instant Star if I did this would not be a Fanfic this would be an Instant Star Mini-movie. I own the song but not the show. Just Walk Away is the song.

**Chapter 5: Did I just Say That**

W_ho I am hates what I've done,_

**This morning I woke up to Tommy next to me. I feel horrible and that's not just the hang over. I hate drinking remind me not to do it again. I checked the phone and there were no calls. Why hasn't Quest called, oh yeah he's with Sadie. I can't believe he lied to me and I can't believe he's sleeping with my sister. Maybe I shouldn't feel so guilty, but I do and I can't change that. I should get dressed and wake Tommy up. I really don't feel like talking about what happened though and I know he's going to want to. He said I love you, I'm so stupid how could I use him like that. I feel awful.**

"Tommy, hey Tommy wake up it's ten o'clock." _He rolled over and looked at me with those beautiful eyes that used to make my heart melt, but for some reason I couldn't look at him in his eyes._

"Morning Jude, how did you sleep." _She's beautiful in the mornings, I wish I could wake up to her every morning._

"Thanks. Are you hungry there's food in the kitchen you can grab you something before you leave?" _When he leaves, I need time to clear my head and to think._

"Wow she's already trying to get rid of me that can't be a good sign." _Man was I that bad or something. _

"Funny Tommy, but you have to go. What we did last night was wrong and you know that. We shouldn't have done it." **She was gathering up his clothes and handing them to him.**

"Yeah, right listen Jude I'm sorry you're right that shouldn't have happened." _How could I have been that dumb we're both married to different people._

"It's ok Tommy it's not just your fault. But it would be best if you leave," **He got dressed and grabbed his stuff and left. Before walking out the door he kissed her lightly on the lips and then left. Afterwards Jude fell back on the couch and put her head in her hands and started crying.**

**Back in Texas Quest had woken up and started packing his stuff.**

**I can't believe I just did that, I feel so guilty. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I slept with Sadie Jude's sister and I can't blame it souly on the alcohol, if I would have just been upfront with her in the begging none of this would have happened. Bit Tommy was there and I heard his voice and I just, I don't know what I thought, but that's not an excuse I shouldn't have slept with Sadie.**

"Hey you're up already." **I slept with Quest and honestly even though I feel a little bad I can't shake the feeling of total happiness.**

"Yeah, I reserved a flight back home already it leaves in and hour. You can be on it if you want to but I'm going home." **Shit I have to get out of here I'm starting to have feelings for her again.**

"Yeah I understand, I should probably get back too." **She got off the bed and went into the restroom to get ready. By the time she got back Quest had both their bags packed and ready to go.**

"You must really want to get out of here." **Wow I didn't think last night was that bad?**

"Yeah Sadie I need to get home to Jude. Listen I'm going to tell her everything, even things that happened before last night. I'm tired of lying to her and keeping secrets." **She's going to hate me when she hears all of this and Tommy will too.**

"What Quest you can't do that. Look I know last night was a mistake but you can't go running and telling Jude and Tommy would hate us both." **No he can't do this I won't let him ruin what I have with Tommy I worked to hard for it.**

"Look I know Sadie but I've kept quiet to long and I can't do it anymore, I won't." **He grabbed the bags and called for someone to come get them. They came up and got the bags. Quest went out and got into the car followed by a hesitant Sadie. They drove to the airport in silence. The plane ride was in silence as well.**

**At the studio Darius had called her in saying her and Tommy needed to work on finishing her album in the next few days. Great just what she needed to be in the studio all day alone with Tommy. **

"Hey so you got anything written out." _G-D she can't even look at me I guess that's to be expected._

"No not really." **She just looked away and started taping her pen. Tommy started strumming on the guitar. **

_**Seeing you with her brings back painful memories.**_

_**Knowing that you loved her first kind of hurts me.**_

_**And even though you say you're threw I know it's a lie**_

_**The way that you look at her you still want her inside**_

_**Don't hide behind the mask to spare my feelings**_

_**Don't say you don't love her when I know you do.**_

_**It's ok to hold her in your even if it's tearing mine apart**_

_**I won't make you stay so here's you chance, just walk away.**_

"Did you hear that?" **Jude stopped and so did Tommy they heard what sounded like yelling coming from the next room so they went to see.**

**Quest and Sadie had gone directly to the studio figuring Jude would be there, he wanted to get it over with but Sadie didn't want him to tell. So they went into Studio B and were arguing about it. They didn't know that Tommy and Jude could hear them and they didn't seem to care.**

"Quest you can't think about it you're only going to cause her more pain by telling her this." **Sadie tried to plead with him but he wasn't listing.**

"Sadie I've kept Quiet for to long, she needs to know and so does Tommy." **They kept arguing just as Jude and Tommy walked in to heat the last part of their conversation.**

"No Quest If you tell they'll want to know how it got started and I can't tell Tommy I cheated on him and if you do tell do you honestly think Jude will forgive you, come on Quest you and I are the reason she was held hostage so long. We're responsible for her being kidnapped."

"You're what?" **Jude was standing in the door with a very pissed off Tommy.**

_Who I am hates who you've become_


	6. Let Me Explain

**A/N: **I'm back. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I took so long, I don't know if this chapter will be all that great I've been out for a while because of school and my brain is crammed with all the new stuff so it's kind of hard to come up with new stuff. Hope you forgive me. Ok on with the more important stuff I hope you like the chapter even a little and like I said this story comes fully loaded with a new soundtrack just like the show and there is a really awesome song in here and I hope you like it. Sadly I can't take credit for it but my really great amazing friend came up with a song for me and I thank her for it. Her name is hurray4harrison but in the story it will be listed under Write4Life. So on with the chapter please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **Let me think do I own Instant Star if I did this would not be a Fanfic this would be an Instant Star Mini-movie. I don't own the song either my friend hurray4harrison wrote it.

**Chapter 6: Let Me Explain**

* * *

_With all the hurt in the world that makes you cry._

"You what?" **Quest and Sadie had turned around and saw Jude and Tommy.**

"Jude let me explain." **Jude shook her head and started running off.**

"I can't believe this; you two make me sick." **Tommy said and went to follow Jude.**

"Jude wait, Jude just wait. I know this is all too much and it's hard but would you just talk to me please." **Tommy stopped Jude in the lobby people stopped to look at the two.**

"Look I don't want to talk to anyone right now so could you just leave me alone." **Quest and Sadie had emerged from the office and they both looked guilty.**

"Jude would you just let me explain please I think we should talk about this." **Jude was infuriated to say the least and right now she wanted to kill Sadie and him.**

"What the hell is there to say Quest, I never expected this one. I would have been less pissed if you would have been sleeping with her but this is something completely different." **Quest and Sadie both looked away with shame written all over their faces. **

"Wait, did you two sleep together?" **Tommy obviously caught on to their looks and Sadie and Quest looked away once again.**

"I can't believe this my G-D Quest my own sister; you slept with my sister to? This is really low and it hurts." **The whole lobby was full of people just watching but the four of them didn't seem to notice or care.**

"Jude just listen to me there is an explanation for all of this. I thought you were sleeping with Tommy and we got drunk and one thing led to another. Look it was a mistake and it was only one time." **Jude just looked at him knowing she couldn't be mad that he slept with Sadie because she slept with Tommy and the difference was it meant something to her.**

"That doesn't justify what else you did. I can't look at the two of you right now." **She started walking away from them again only to be stopped once more.**

"Jude please just wait, damn it wait." **Quest yelled he didn't mean to swear at her, but she stopped but spoke without looking at them.**

"For what an explanation, I don't want to here it because right now, I hate you both." **With that she walked away and they didn't bother trying to stop her or go after her.**

**It was raining outside but she really didn't care. She stood there waiting for a minute possibly hoping that he would come after her. She didn't know why but maybe if he came it meant that he really did care and that he really was sorry, but he never came. She got in her car and started driving, she didn't no where to and she didn't care. She turned on the radio and Write4life came on the radio.**

_Some days I feel like giving in_

_Dying inside because of your dirty sin_

_It was one dance one drink one kiss_

_Who knew it would all end like this_

_I want you to hold me and never let go_

_I want to feel the touch of your hand again_

_And I want you to know_

_How much you hurt me deep inside_

_But mostly I just want to cry _

_I let the boatman row me through my tears_

_Into my nightmares of all the fear you've caused_

_The night you left you didn't say a word_

_Oh but you said it all_

_The night you let me fall _

**As the music filled the car it filled Tommy's office too. He was sitting in his chair just like the night of her 16 birthday after he kissed her. He started thinking of all the times he and Jude spent together and how much he loved her and then he thought about Quest. Quest was his best friend for so long. He was there for everything Tommy went through, they shared it all, but he just couldn't make himself believe that Quest did that to Jude**.

_The smell of you lingers here_

_I've moved three times and yet it's here_

_I wished upon a shining star_

_To let me forget you wherever you are_

_But it doesn't work, every time_

_Because that star always falls _

_I let the boatman row me through my tears_

_Into my nightmares of all the fear you've caused_

_The night you left you didn't say a word_

_Oh but you said it all The night you let me_

_Oh the night you let me_

_Oh the night you let me fall _

**Quest sat in his office thinking about how badly he screwed up. He cheated on her and he was part of the reason she was kidnapped, but what he really hated was the fact that he didn't go after her. She was upset how could he not have gone after her. She needed to here what he had to say; she needed to know the truth. He hurt her; he wasn't the guy that did that Tommy was. Quest was supposed to be the guy that was there for her when Tommy screwed up, he was supposed to be the one she ran to right now. She needed to be held, and he knew it and he knew he was the one that should be holding her. But he screwed up this time, not Tommy, not Shay or some random guy but him.**

_I've been hurt so many times_

_Now I'm sure I truly loved you this time_

_Baby please give me another chance_

_Oh baby please just give me one last chance_

_Just give me..._

_One dance one drink one kiss _

**She hated him, no she loved him and right now she just wanted him to hold her but he couldn't because she wouldn't let him. She was to upset, Yes she figured there was a reasonable excuse to what happened to her being kidnapped Quest would never do anything to hurt her right. But what got to her was that he cheated. Given she cheated to but she never expected him to do that to her. She was so confused and she was crying to hard to even think straight. Why didn't he come after her why didn't he call? Did he really stop loving her? Red light, green light. The phone rang and she grabbed it but then she dropped it and bent down to pick it up. Red light, Crash.**

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oh oh some days I feel like giving in_

_Dying inside because of your...dirty...sin. _

_**The worst hurt in the world is getting told a lie.**_

* * *

Hope you liked it please review. If you have any songs or write songs please PM me about it 


	7. Remember Me

**A/N: **I'm back. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I took so long, I don't know if this chapter will be all that great I've been out for a while and I'm so sorry I couldn't think of a full chapter and I hope you guys are still interested. Not good at Doctor terminology so if you don't understand you're probably not the only one.

**Disclaimer: **Let me think do I own Instant Star if I did this would not be a Fanfic this would be an Instant Star Mini-movie.

**Chapter 7: Remember Me**

**Green light, Red light, Crash. Tommy was still sitting in his office thinking of a million different things, where was Jude was she ok, she shouldn't be alone. Then his mind wandered to Sadie and Quest. Did he care that they slept together, of course but he did sleep with Jude and he didn't regret it, but it 3wasn't even that they slept together it was that they had something to do with Jude's kidnapping. How could they do that especially Quest given Tommy didn't want her to be with Quest but he didn't want her to get hurt but she did? He was tired of thinking about the many reasons why Quest and Sadie could have done it and finally came to the conclusion that he was just going to have to find out. He got up and headed into the lobby where he saw a very worried Quest on the phone and Sadie flipping through the channels like it didn't even phase her. He started walking over and Sadie got off the couch.**

"Tommy could we please talk I really think I should get a chance to explain myself." He had his back to her and he was glad he did because right now he was fuming he was so angry.

"Sadie not now I really need to talk to Quest and there's nothing to..." He stopped short when a picture of Jude caught his attention on the news station.

**In other news local Instant Star winner Jude Harrison was involved in a major car accident. Harrison was said to be driving down 7th street Maine she swerved and hit another car causing both cars to be thrown into the other lane when a truck came trying to hit his brakes he crashed into Ms. Harrison's car causing her to be trapped. So far the other two victims of the accident seem to be find but as for Jude there is still no news.**

**Before any of them had a chance to say anything they were bounding out the door. In a silent agreement they took Tommy's hummer. The ride was as quite as you would expect. Tommy was driving faster then the speed limit avoiding every traffic single and light. When they arrived at the hospital Quest ran to the nurses' station followed by the others.**

"Hello we're looking for Jude Harrison." The nurse didn't bother to look up from her computer.

"I'm sorry I can't disclose that information to anyone at this moment." She was typing and Quest was growing frustrated and that wasn't helping the situation.

"Look lady I'm her husband and this is her sister and her producer." She still didn't look up as she continued typing and now chewing her gum and popping bubbles.

"Right like I haven't heard that one tonight from reporters, journalists and fans listen why don't you go take a seat with all the others." That was enough Tommy was extremely pissed off.

"Look lady stop pretending to type on your little keyboard spit out that damn gum and pay attention. I'm Tom Quincy Jude's producer like her husband said before and this is her sister. Now you've got 3 options. One you give us that information freely, two I let Sadie here kick your ass and I jump over that counter and get it my damn self, or three I run up and down this damn hospital screaming at the top off my lungs." The lady rolled her eyes and popped her gum again and Sadie looked about ready to attack.

"Like I told you before go sit and... OMG it's, you're Tommy Q. I'm so sorry sir right this way." The nurse had finally looked up and it was a god thing to. She grabbed a clipboard and started walking off. They finally reached the Jude was on and sat outside waiting for the Doctor. It was an awkward silence in which they had nothing to say or were afraid to say anything. Ten minutes later the Doctor walked out.

"Hello I'm Dr. James; you're all family I presume so I can tell you. Jude is unconscions but from the test we have run there seems to be a problem. Well from where Jude was hit and the impact of it she hit her head pretty hard. There was nothing to serious to where she needs surgery but there is major damage to the brain. See Jude damaged her temporal lobe, which means she is going to have memory lose. Now it's nothing too serious her memory will eventually come back it's just we don't know how long it will be before it does. Now we're thinking from what we see on are charts that it's selective memory lose. She might remember her name and stuff like that but it can be presumed that she will forget most of the stuff before the accident, fights arguments, special arrangements, stuff like that which is natural, but what a person in her situation might do is block out all of the bad stuff that's happened the specific time range." Everybody looked at each other confused not understanding.

"What does that mean?" Quest asked.

"Right now she's on a journey of her life and she sees everything but chooses to block what she doesn't want to remember. She could forget a person if they were in every memory she chose to block or she could remember the person but only the good things or she could remember faces and names but nothing else. She's doing what so many of us wish we could, she's erasing bad parts or good parts of her life to suit the new one she wants.

"So your saying there's a possibility she might not know us. Why is that so bad?" Sadie asked it wasn't a dumb question but more like a confused one.

"Well some would say it's not but without the full capability to remember you lose some of the storage part meaning with everything new she takes in it wipes away all the old causing her to lose her memory permanently." They all looked shocked and sad.

"Well what do we do? Tommy asked finally after not speaking. He had nothing to say before.

"There's nothing you can do but pray and hope she remembers you. But on the off chance she doesn't you don't want to push her into remembering you because if it comes back to her in pieces and if it's all bad that can cause shock which could cause her brain to overload and then she goes into a comma or she dies." Tommy was going to be sick. He hurt Jude a lot what if she didn't remember that he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Can we see her?" Quest asked standing up they all looked at the Doctor and waited. He nodded and they followed.

Days went by and Jude hadn't wakened up, everyone came to visit hoping maybe their voice would trigger something but nothing changed. It was 11 at night and Tommy was in the room. He brought her guitar and the stuff she had been working on hoping it would help. He started playing.

Whatever happened to us we used to the same.

Now it seems like everything we ever had has changed.

I look at you with her and my heart breaks

but it's the same road your heart takes

so tell me how...

She started stirring and Tommy sat down the guitar and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Jude girl listen to my voice follow me please open you eyes." Tommy watched but nothing happened he bowed his head and for the time since he was a child he prayed. After he just lay there then he felt a hand on his head.

"Tell me how to get back there with you." Tommy shot his head up and looked up at her into her beautiful eyes.

"Hey girl." He waited hoping she remembered who he was because maybe if she did then she really did still love him.

"Who are you?" His heart broke and he wanted to die but it was a second before he realized he wasn't looking at him, he turned his head and looked at the person who had just entered the room.

"Jude it's me Sadie."


End file.
